


A Natural, except if my sister wrote it

by semipeaceful



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, a crackfic version of my story "A Natural"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semipeaceful/pseuds/semipeaceful
Summary: A Natural, a Viktuuri AU where they are actors in their school's play, Chapter 2, "The Gays Unite," except that my sister wanted to finish it. Highly influenced by the HI WELCOME TO CHILI'S Vine. Enjoy.





	A Natural, except if my sister wrote it

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the formatting. My sister wanted it double spaced I guess?

Yuuri couldn’t help the self-deprecating words from spilling from his mouth. “You're not missing out on much.”

The silver haired teen beside him clicked his tongue. “Not true.”

“You’re gonna want to make a right here,” Yuuri said, instead of responding.

Silently, Victor did. “You know, Yuuri, you are really harsh on yourself.”

Victor actually thought “If we went left we would have gone to Chili’s.” Which is all he has been 

Able to think about for precisely 37 days now. He used to day dream about Yuri, but all he is 

Dreaming about now is Chili. He loves Chili for multiple reasons,one being it is very warm where 

It is different for his dead end career “ice skating.” Yuri didn’t know that he has been put on the 

Chili’s back burner. “That is enough!” Victor said, “I can’t love you AND Chili!”. Yuri sat in 

silence, pondering what their chili filled future together would be like. “If there is one thing you 

know about me, it is that I DON”T SHARE!”. “It’s me, or the chili” Yuri said.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my original story here: archiveofourown.org/works/14086017/chapters/32453856


End file.
